Devil's Play
by Nightwatcher234
Summary: Chucky has finally met his match.


I don't own characters presented in this short.

On one evening, Hot Stuff decided to spend the night on a tree branch near an old abandon house. Before he goes to sleep he thought of listening to music in his iPhone, so he plug his ear phone in his pointy ears and began to sound asleep.

While Hot Stuff was asleep, a woman suddenly cried for help. This caused him to wake up in a berserk rage as flames were coming out from his month. He looked behind the tree and wonder where the scream was coming from. What he saw was a white house that was a couple of blocks away from where he is, but it remained ambiguous of wondering what she was crying about.

The scream finally stopped when there was a sudden sound of her choking to death. This made Hot Stuff looked very suspicious as he started to glide a little closer to house. As he got close he immediately hide behind a tree branch in the front lawn as he saw the door was about to be open. As the door opens, it was Chucky the serial killer doll.

Hot Stuff had an odd look to his face as he saw the doll walking away while holding his knife.

"That bitch can sure cry," the doll said laughing, "but I can't seem to find a male human to steal his soul."

This gave the little devil a devilish idea with a devilish smile to go with it.

"_A soul he wants,"_ he thought while smiling, _"then a soul he gets."_ Then the devil teleported himself away which left Chucky confused as too wondering where that poof came from.

Minutes later, Chucky was about to walk past the old abandon house where Hot Stuff was until he heard a voice of two children from the inside.

"Let's get out of here," a boy shouted from the inside, "this place is too much for me."

"I'm with you," a little girl agreed.

Chucky immediately smile thinking that might find the soul he was looking. Unbeknown to the serial killer, that inside the house was a setup because the voices he heard turned out to be Hot Stuff and his friend Charma. They snickered quickly hoping they might lure him in.

"Here I come, my little piggy," Chucky grinned as he walked towards the house.

Hot Stuff looked out the wind as he saw the doll coming closer, "Okay, he's coming," he informed Charma, "I can take it from here babe," he winked at her. Charma magically poof as Hot Stuff demanded.

Moments later, Chucky quietly opened the door and yanked the blade out of his pocket as he walked slowly inside the house. As Chucky walked inside, the door automatically closed which caused Chucky to immediately turn around as he automatically dropped his knife in fear. Chucky ran towards the door trying to open it, but the door was locked by Hot Stuff by hammering woods on the door. Chucky cautiously peek through the window as he saw Hot Stuff standing outside with a devilish smile on his face in front of the house holding his hand behind his back.

"What the fuck is that?" Chucky wondered looking at the little devil.

Hot Stuff still holding on to that grin pointed something next to Chucky. Once Chucky turned to his right, he realized that he was standing next to a huge tank that said gasoline.

"Holy shit," Chucky said panicking.

Hot Stuff sticks his middle finger at the serial killer as it lit a tiny flame on top. The mischievous devil then placed his middle finger on the floor, as the flame grew and swiftly follow every tracked leading up where the gasoline is. Hot Stuff slowly walked away while Chucky panic ally tried to open the door.

"You stupid son of a bitch," Chucky shouted in fear, "get me the fuck out!"

Hot Stuff continued to ignore the vicious killer doll as he sat back down on the tree branched listening to his music while the flame was reaching its end. As the flamed reached to the tank, the house immediately exploded as the doll body covered in flames flew out into the air landed on a lake that was across from where the now burned up house was.

"I guess that shows not all dolls are for girls," said Hot Stuff looking into his iPhone. He lean his head on the branch fell back asleep.


End file.
